Can't I Be Weak Just Once?
by I am Emu
Summary: At night, in the heat anything can happen. Will a Flame Alchemist and a certain trigger happy madwomen get together? Read and find out.


It was another hot and humid night in the central offices and Colonel Roy Mustang was lazily sitting behind his desk leaning back in his chair. Riza Hawkeye, his first lieutenant, was sitting at the desk across the room working on some paperwork. Riza had taken off her bulky uniform jacket and had on a white tank top, and Roy had done the same only he had on a white button down shirt.

"Sir, if you want to get home tonight then I recommend you return to work and finish your paper work." Said Riza as she looked up from the little work she had left. Although she really didn't mind being alone in the office with Roy, she had been admiring him for a long time.

"Oh come on Riza, I can do it tomorrow, and you can call me Roy." Said Roy, Roy was really stalling just so he could be alone with Riza. If they both weren't in the military they would have gotten together a long time ago. Riza was focusing on her paperwork when a hand forced the paperwork down and big onyx eyes were looking into her amber eyes.

"Riza, you should loosen up and have some fun." Roy said in a semi-seductive voice.

"Colonel please return to your desk and finish your work tonight!" said Riza as she glared at Roy. Roy just looked deep into her amber eyes and a smile crawled across his face.

"Sir, are you ok?" asked Riza as she stared at Roy

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look." Said Roy, surprised he had the courage to say anything while Riza had a gun within arms reach.

"Excuse me sir?" Riza said a little confused

"You look beautiful, and I love you Riza please tell me you feel the some." Said Roy as he looked deeply into Riza's eyes, Riza was looking right back at Roy and wanted to kiss him and tell him she loved him but something was holding her back the one thing was lingering in her mind _Military policy, if we were found out Roy and I could be stripped of our ranks and dishonorably discharged._

"Roy, I...I love you too but do you know what would happen if anyone were to find out." Said Riza a she looked down at her desk trying not to look at Roy.

"Why not just once, can't you be weak just once, why can't we just forget about the military and pretend you and I are the only things in existence?" asked Roy as he moved around behind Riza. _Why can't I be weak just once, what would be the consequences... _Riza's thoughts were cut off by two hands snaking around her and giving her like a backwards hug.

"Just once" whispered Roy in her ear and kissing her neck. Riza just turned around and put her arms around him and kissed him and they both laid down on the couch, with lips still locked, Riza began to unbutton Roy's shirt and felt his muscular chest and she slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Then Roy got on top and began to slip off Riza's shirt and threw it on top of his shirt. He than slipped off her white laced bra, threw it in the growing pile of clothes, and laid down on top of her, their skin meeting skin for skin. Riza then undid Roy's uniform belt and slipped off his pants. The next thing they both knew they were both on the floor, completely naked. They got back on the couch and Riza laid on her stomach and Roy got on top of her and slipped himself inside of her, that is the last thing they both remember. Light flooded the room and Riza woke up with Roy on top of her, she looked over at the clock and read the time

"Roy...Roy it's 7:00 we need to get dressed before anyone gets here." Said Riza as she tapped Roy on his shoulder

"Morning Riza." Said Roy kissing her neck and getting up then helping Riza up. They both got dressed in quiet and Roy rushed through his remaining paperwork before anyone arrived.

"Roy I have a question." Said Riza as she turned around and looked at Roy

"Yes Riza." Said Roy looking up at Riza

"Last night...did we use protection?" asked Riza. Roy tried to remember

"You know I don't Remember." Said Roy as a loud knock broke his concentration.

"Who is it?" asked Roy

"It's Havoc, can I come in?" asked Havoc as he cracked open the door

"Yes come in, what do you need Jean?" asked Riza

"Just dropping off some reports." Havoc said as he placed some reports on Riza's desk.

"Thank you Jean." Said Riza as she sat down at her desk as Havoc left.

"What are we going to do if we didn't use protection?" asked Riza after the door was shut.

"I don't know, but don't loose your head you might not even be pregnant." Said Roy as he walked over to Riza and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, if you are we will think of something and I will take care of my child."...

This is my first fan-fiction so please be nice, but constructive criticism is welcome, politely please. Please R+R and tell me what you think.


End file.
